Lily and the Marauders: A journey through Hogwarts
by Jusli
Summary: Did you ever wondered how Harry’s parents spent their time at Hogwarts? This is a story about what might have happened in those 7 years they spent there. You’ll find romance, jealously, hatred, pranks, quidditch, fights and, of course, terror at what the


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter

Chapter 1... A dream come true

It was a bright and sunny day. It seemed as a perfect day for Lily Marie Evans. She sat in her bed reading a book about romance. Even though she was only 11 years old she was astonishly good looking. She had a slender body, bright emerald green eyes, long and smooth red-fire hair but most of all she was also beautiful inside. She liked to participate in different charities and most of all, she just simply liked to help other people.

She got up very quickly scared of her sister's frantic screams. She went downstairs and she saw a moment that would be plastered in her memory forever. Her sister was running through the kitchen several times yelling something incomprehendable. Lily entered the kitchen wanting to know what was going on.

-Go away you bloody owl! Urgg, mom help me please-shrieked Lily's sister, Petunia

Petunia was rather a horse-faced 15 years old. She had an obnoxious body, an average height, brown eyes and light brown hair.

-Calm yourself sweetheart. If you keep on screaming and running around the house it will only make the owl more nervous- Lily's mother, Maryann, said in a rather impacient voice.

Petunia stopped moving giving, that way, time for Lily and her mother to grab the owl. As soon as she was owl-free, Petunia ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom's door. Meanwhile, Lily tried to retrieve the letter the owl was carrying. Immediately after Lily managed her task, her eyes grew bigger than usual. She was shocked to see that the letter was directed to her. Slowly, she opened it and a few minutes later, she screamed and began jumping up and down. Her mother was startled at Lily's behavior and asked her daughter what the matter was. Since Lily couldn't speak she simply gave the letter to her mother so she could find out by herself.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,

International Confederation of Wizards.

Dear Miss Evans:

We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term starts on September 1st. The train leaves from King's Cross at exactly 11:00 a.m. As you are a muggle (wizard with non-magical parents) we wll send someone from the school,on August 11th, to talk with your parents and explain some things as well as answer any questions you might have. Enclosed you will find your school supplies.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily's mother was as shocked as her daughter was. Neither wanted to believe that it was possibly real. They decided to wait for Lily's father, Richard, so they could hear what he thought. Two hours later, he arrived. They showed him the letter and they weren't surprised when they saw his shocked expression.

-Well this is actually erm...unexpected. We cannot be totally sure if this is possible and I guess we will have to wait until August 11th.

The days went slowly and finally the day Lily had been expecting arrived. She woke up very early and quickly dressed up. She went downstairs and found her parents eating breakfast. Her mother asked her if she would want some and Lily answered that she would only drink some orange juice. They were seated for at least, 2 hours making small talk. They were only thinking about one thing: getting to know if what that letter said was true or if it was just some sort of a joke. At last the doorbell rang. The three of them ran towards the door and opened it so the visitor could finally get inside.

-Good morning Mr. and Mrs, Evans. You must be Lily.-the visitor exclaimed.-Oh! I'm sorry for my rudeness. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm Hogwart's Deputy Headmistress.

- Good morning to you too, Mrs. McGonagall. Please do come inside. –Lily politely responded.

The teacher made her way inside the house until she reached the living room. As soon as they were all seated, the teacher began talking.

-Okay, first of all this is not a joke. I understand how puzzled you might be but I think it is a priority to make that clear. As you may know, Lily was accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily will be learning all types of magic. The school is a type of boarding school. Term begins on September 1st and ends on June 30th. Of course students have Christmas and Easter Vacations. The might decide if they want to stay at school or if they wish to return to their respective homes. Now if you have some questions I will be glad to answer them. If not, then we could go and buy Lily's supplies. I will go with you so you don't get lost or something. Any questions?

They were all shocked at what they have heard. Lily was the first to recover and she ask a question that was bothering her since the day she received the letter.

-Professor, I could not possibly b e a witch right? I mean, are you certain that you didn't made a mistake?

-I understand that this is too much for you, Miss Evans, but I can assure you that we haven't made a mistake. Do you remember a moment when, out of frustration and anger, something unexplainable happened?

Lily considered this for a second. She realized that it was true. She remembered the time in which, after being called a freak a numerous times by a school classmate, the girl's hair caught fire. Of course everybody knew it had to be an accident. I mean, they knew Lily hadn't done it. But now that she remembered, she knew that deep down inside she was hoping that something like that would happen. The professor smiled knowingly at Lily. After several questions were answered, they began their journey. When they reached Diagon Alley, the Evanses were astounded at what they were seeing. Many shops were lined across the street and each one looked more fascinating than the other. Three hours later, they were back and after explaining everything about King's Cross to Lily, Professor McGonagall leaved. Lily was so excited. She couldn't believe she was actually going to a magic school. Sincerely, she just wished for September 1st to arrive.


End file.
